


Bestfriends?? Or More

by adrinalovee



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrinalovee/pseuds/adrinalovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All human One shot teenage. Will Lauren tell Bo how she really feels and will Bo accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestfriends?? Or More

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes mine

It was a Thursday night in Toronto, Canada. Bestfriend Lauren Lewis and Bo Dennis were at Lauren house for a study session. Lauren parents had left Sunday for vacation. Lauren didn't want to go so she stayed to be with her friend. They were studying for a big test the next day. Lauren was more than prepared but Bo was having trouble. They were laying side by side on Lauren's bed. Lauren could tell Bo was tense so she thought they could take a break and she could give Bo a back rub.

"Hey Bo we can take a break, eat something if you'd like." Lauren said siting up.

"Yeah I could use a break my back is kinda sore and my shoulders are too."

Bo said rotating her shoulders.

"Here I can give you back and shoulder rub just lay back down on your stomach. Let me get some lotion it'll make it easier."Lauren said getting up to get some lotion.

"Okay." Bo said lying back down. Lauren Startled Bo thighs for better access of her back. Appalling lotion she pushed Bo shirt up. Lauren licked her lips noticing that Bo didn't have a bra on. She knew this wasn't right but can't help herself. She had always had a thang for her bestfriend. She has had countless opportunities to try and make a move. They've shared showers together plenty of times. She knew almost every inch of her body. She had a birthmark on her left foot above the heel also she had one the shape of a heart on her hip. They would take turns washing each other. Lauren would be jealous of the bubbles that got to clinge to her ,yeah she did apply the soap but still. Lauren would daydream of having Bo to herself. Her big brown eyes that would make anybody melt.

Her dimple on her right cheek, gosh its so damn sexy. She would dream of kissing down Bo neck to her perfectly round breast. Perky nipples that would beg to be sucked by her. Down her toned stomach to apex of her thighs. That's where Lauren wanted to be the most. Between her bestfriends legs where she could stay all day. She would dream how she would spread Bos' legs to see her soaked center. Spreading her lips to see her clit running her finger through her wet folds. Watching as she would be dripping ,she wouldn't be able to resist tasting her. Just thinking of all the things she could do to her made her wet, and a moan accidentally escaped her mouth.

Lauren was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt Bo wiggling up under her trying to get he attention. "Lauren?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to give me a back rub?"

"Yeah why you ask?" Lauren asked confused.

"Cause you stopped rubbing my back and was grinding on my thighs." Bo said chuckling.

"Sorry about that, here take this shirt off."

"Okay help me out I'm sure you don't mind me not having having a bra on." Bo said

"No it's fine I've seen you plenty of times." Lauren said pushing up Bo shirt over her head. Lauren applied some more lotion. Massaging up and down her back. Pulling down her shorts a little bit to have more room.

"My god your beautiful." Lauren whispered louder than expected.

"What!" Bo said turning over on her back trying to push Lauren off of her.

"I'm sorry Bo." Lauren said "Okay I like you, and I know your really not into girls. But I just can't help the feelings I have for you." Lauren pinning Bo hands above her head so she couldn't move.

"Lauren move, what the fuck is wrong with you." Bo said struggling to move Lauren. Which only caused her to hold her tighter.

"Bo I know we have been friends since we were kids. But I just don't want to be your friend I want be your girlfriend, your everything, and your wife. I want you." Lauren said

"Get off of- - - - -" Bo words were cut off with Lauren's lips on hers. As soon as it started it ended.

" Bo you can't deny you didn't feel anything." Lauren said "Just give us a shot please." She said looking into big brown soulful eyes. Bo just stared at her. Lauren let go of her arms lightly tracing Bo face. Leaning down she captured Bo lips but this time Bo didn't put up a fight instead she just put her hands in blonde locks holding her in place. Lauren ran her tongue on Bo bottom lip asking for interest which was granted. There teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Lauren leaned up smirking at Bo.

"I know you want me as much as I want you." Lauren said pulling off her tank top reveling herself to Bo.

"Bo I want to be your first. I've always wanted touch you when we were showering with each other. When you would get hit on by the guys it would make me so fucking made because I didn't want anybody to have you. I want to make you feel like a queen and make you smile that makes your dimple come out. I want to make love to you at night. I want to make you cum calling my name. Bo I want to be your first."

"Lauren what do you want me to say?"

"That you love me and you feel they the same way I do baby." Lauren said tearing up.

"Lauren."

"Tell me you love me and want me."

"Lauren I love you okay I do. I didn't want say anything because you are my friend. Lauren I want you more than you know. All I ever wanted was you but no you wanted every girl who caught your eye." Bo said tears falling from her eyes.

"Baby okay I'm sorry." Lauren said wiping Bo tears away. "Can I make love to you?"

Bo just nodded.

"Im gonna try to go slow okay." Lauren said leaning down waiting for Bo to give her the go ahead. Bo nodded okay and pulled Lauren down. It was a kiss a that neither if them would forget. It was passionate and full of love. Even though this was there first time they knew it was going to be pure love. Kissing down Bo jaw line down to her neck on sucking there trying to leave a love mark. Lauren moved off of Bo so she could discard the rest of there clothes. Lauren crawled over Bo's body, her eyes taking in the striking beauty of the brunette underneath her. Bo's eyes were closed and her skin was completely flushed, her lips parted with each shallow breath she took. Her hair was laid out on the bed like a halo around her head. She was such a precious piece of art, the most beautiful thing Lauren had ever seen.

The blonde placed a hand beside Bo's head to support her weight, hovering over the brunette as she watched the quick rise and fall of her chest. She slid her free hand up Bo's body to let it rest between the valley of her breast, feeling the rapid heart beat against her palm.

"Bo." Lauren whispered, "Look at me, baby."

She waited for Bo to open her eyes, unsure of what she would find there. She knew the brunette was nervous and as much as she wanted to be with Bo, Lauren wanted her to be ready for what they were about to do.

Bo's eyelids fluttered open and Lauren searched the darkened brown eyes for any kind of uncertainty or doubt. What she found there was pure love and desire, overshadowing any uneasiness.

Lauren leaned down for a deep kiss, tracing her tongue over the seam of Bo's lips until they parted for her. They eased into the embrace, each languid stroke of their lips and tongue filled with love and promises for so much more. It wasn't long before things heated up between them, their passion ignited and Bo's nervousness gone as if it had never been.

"Touch me." Bo whispered once their lips parted, her own brushing against Lauren's with each word.

Her hands tangled in Lauren's luscious curls as she was fed another kiss, angling her head to the side when Lauren's lips trailed their way to her jaw. She panted with each nip and lick the blonde left on her sensitive skin, holding her breath entirely when Lauren pulled back and sat on her heels to gaze at her. Bo had never seen a look like that before and it made her squirm uncontrollably on the bed, the ache between her legs making her tingle all over.

Lauren hazel nut eyes were completely filled with lust as they roamed over Bo's body, her hands slowly stroking the brunette thighs. Bo legs were slightly bent at the knee, parted just enough for Lauren to fit perfectly between them.

"God, you're so beautiful." Lauren whispered, her eyes fixated on her bestfriends body. She looked almost unsure of where to begin with the brunette completely at her mercy.

"Touch me." The brunette repeated her earlier words and bit her lip with anticipation. And just like that, the last tether of Lauren's restraint snapped and she leaned forward, capturing one of Bo's nipple in her mouth.

Bo cried out at the feeling, her back arching and her grip on Lauren'a hair tightening. It felt so good and Bo swore she had never felt anything like it. With each bit of movement from Lauren's skilled tongue, the way it expertly flicked over her hardened nipple, Bo thought she would die.

Her eyes rolled back when that same tongue swirled around the sensitive nub, over and over, faster and faster. So bloody good.

"Damn Lauren." Bo moaned when Lauren's lips moved to the other mound, giving her nipple the same treatment as the first.

She sucked on it and Bo gasped at the sensation, moan at the jolt it sent between her legs.

The blonde continued her ministrations, each sexy sound leaving Bo's lips further spurring her on. She couldn't get enough and worked Bo's mound until the brunette was writhing and moaning out of control, her hands instinctively pushing Lauren lower.

The blonde moved up Bo body for a quick kiss, her eager lips making their way to the brunette neck and then down lower. She placed wet kisses on Bo's stomach, smiling at how the muscles contracted under her lips. Her tongue swirled around her bestfriends belly button and lower still.

Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head to look down at Bo who was already staring up at her. Lauren leaned down to kiss Bo and the brunette heart melted, her hands weaving their way into those blonde curls. Her heart sped up when Lauren's lips continued their path. Bo's legs instinctively parted, offering Lauren the most delicious piece of heaven. It was glistening so smooth, so pink and so gorgeously perfect. Lauren licked her lips subconsciously and placed her hands on her lover's thighs, parting them further. She inhaled the sweet scent that was Bo, her eyes completely transfixed on her lover's clit. It was already swollen, just waiting for her mouth.

"Lo." Bo whispered almost painfully as she squirmed under Lauren gaze, her hips lifting involuntarily toward the blonde mouth. She clenched the sheets at her sides, "Please..."

She was desperate, dripping and Lauren could see the wet trail slowly making its way out of the brunette

Lauren laid comfortably between Bo's legs, spreading her thighs further still. She looked up at the impatient brunette once more as she lowered her head, the smile in her eyes evident. She teasingly flicked her tongue against Bo's clit, the gasp that had escaped her lover's mouth encouraged Lauren to do it again. And again.

She lost herself in tasting Bo, her eyes closing of their own accord as her tongue explored. Bo's hands tangled in her curls, the action further spurring her on. She gripped her bestfiends thighs and moved her head together with her tongue, round and round, up and down. She greedily lapped up every bit of Bo's essence, moaning at how good it tasted.

"Oh God, Lauren..." Bo arched up to feel more of Lauren skilled tongue, instinctively grinding against the brunette's mouth. Her fingers tenderly massaged Lauren scalp, every so often squeezing the curly locks with the sensations the blonde was giving her body.

She was so turned on that it didn't take long to reach her peak, each moan that left her an octave higher than the one before. Lauren kept a firm grip on Bo's thighs as the brunette cried out with the force of her orgasm, helplessly grinding against the blonde's tongue. She arched completely into Lauren as she exploded, shaking against the blonde when that tongue continued to work her. She was so sensitive.

"Oh baby. I - I can't . . oh God don't stop!"

Lauren placed a hand on Bo's stomach to try and settle the writhing brunette, sucking the delicate clit into her mouth. She groaned at the taste, sending a wave of vibrations into her bestfriends achy center. The brunette moaned louder, her back arching higher. She was going to clit again.

The blonde adjusted her body and teased Bo's opening with the tips of her fingers, moaning at how easily they slipped inside. Bo was so wet.

"Oh my G -." Bo gasped as Lauren fingers pumped in an out of her, that skilled tongue flicking furiously against her hardened clit. She arched her lower body and Lauren fingers sunk into her deeper than before, "Fuck I think I'm gonna cum!"

Her inner walls clenched Lauren fingers so tightly that they could no longer move . . but that didn't stop the blonde's lips and tongue from working her clit, dragging out every last bit of her orgasm

Lauren's ministrations slowed as Bo relaxed into the mattress, languidly kissing the sensitive area. She moaned deeply into Bo's center, her tongue unable to resist swirling around the pulsing clit. Bo shivered under her and Lauren smirked to herself.

When the last spasm subsided, Lauren gently pulled her fingers out of her lover and instantly brought them to her mouth, unable to resist doing otherwise. Breathless and sated, Bo's heavy eyes fluttered open in time to see the blonde slowly sucking on her fingers. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning softly each time her head bobbed down to take her fingers deeper into her mouth. It was the hottest thing Bo had ever witnessed and despite the two powerful orgasm she just had, her body responded all over again.

"You are . . so sexy." Bo breathed heavily as she flashed a weak, tired smile.

Her words made Lauren realize what she had been doing and she slowly pulled her fingers out of her mouth, a sheepish grin covering her face.

"Sorry." Lauren said, crawling back up Bo's body kissing. So she could taste herself.

"How was it?" Lauren tucking some the brunette hair behind her ear.

"I loved it and I'm glad you were my first." Bo said capturing Lauren lips.

"Mm do you love me?" Lauren asked looking into big brown eyes.

Bo just pulled Lauren down for another kiss before turning them over so Lauren was on bottom. With Bo legs on the outside of Lauren's legs.

"I guess that's a yes." Lauren said chuckling placing her hands on Bo's hips.

"How can I umm you know..." Bo said blushing bringing out that dimple that Lauren loves so much.

"What and baby girl I think after what I just did, you way passed blushing. But it's I think it's cute." Lauren said smiling.

"You know what you did to me." Bo said

"It's fine pleasuring you was more than enough for me." Lauren said pulling Bo down for a passionate kiss.

"Okay." Bo replied.

"I love you." Lauren said

"I love you too."

Lauren rubbed and down Bo's back before pulling the covers over them. Falling to sleep with a smile on her holding the only woman she ever wanted. She knew then that try were more than bestfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. And yes it did move alone rather fast


End file.
